A Never Ending Rain
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: The real story about the life of Rain Tsukiyomi. Rain narrates her life and conveys the story to her grandson, when she is now, age 72.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE **

Rain walked into the boys room, taking in the smell of Kleenex and peaches. Setting her walker down and taking a seat on his bed, she sighed.

"Kashiro, time for bed," She called. Tiny footsteps sounded down the hallway, echoing as they came closer. She smiled as the small boy, entered the colorful room, yawning cutely.

"Oba-chan! Oba-chan!" He cried, running to her from the doorway. The elderly women opened up her arms, receiving a warm hug.

"Time to sleep, Kashiro," She said, rubbing her grandson's curly golden locks. He looked up to her frowning.

"But Oba-chan! I'm not sleepy!" The grandmother thought for a moment, placing the boy under his sheets.

"How about a story?"

"Oh no, Oba-chan! Oba-chan's stories are boring!" Kashiro huffed. The grandmother let out a hearty laugh and took a seat on her rocking chair, that was close to the bed.

"This story is not a fairy tale, Kashiro." His tiny face lit up and he clutched his stuffed bear to his chest. She smiled and ruffled his hair again.

"What's it called?" He asked with hopeful eyes. The women smiled again.

"It's about when your old grandma was a girl, so let's call it...A Never Ending Rain." The boy giggled and willed his grandmother to start her story. She smiled and looked out the small window and out to the pouring rain.

"One day, when your grandma was just a girl, about your age, I met my best friend while on my way to school..."

Amu: Oba-chan means Grandma!

Me: Ready for chapter 2? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope I make it!"

Rain ran down the street desperately, tripping every now and then. Coming up to a stop sign, she looked both ways, her purple ponytail swaying in the breeze. When the crossing guard gave her the signal she smiled and took off, running towards her school. The second Rain saw her school in the distance, she felt relieved.

"Almost there..." She huffed. One more meter and she'd be there...

WAM!

The student held her head in pain, rolling on the cement. 'What did I run into...?' She thought. Glancing up, she almost pee'd her pants.

"You okay kid?"

"Yes... S-Sorry.."

Amu Hinamori.

Rain walked quickly and quietly to class, cursing herself in her mind. How could she run into _her_? This was unforgivable! Her brain started on making up ways to apologize to Hinamori-chan, just as the bell rang.

"Miss Urameshi! Pay attention!" Rain jumped from her seat and her classmates laughed. She frowned.

"Hai Sensei."

* * *

"Your old grandma was much too distracted to listen in class the rest of the day, still thinking of ways to apologize to the most popular girl in school..." Rain reminisced. The little boy frowned.

"But wasn't she your best friend?" The old women smiled at her grandson's innocence and shook her head.

"Not yet, my dear." Koshiro nodded and snuggled down further into his covers.

* * *

It was already ninth period and Rain had baked candy in her home and careers class. Rain was confident in her choice of apology, walking down to her last class.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah, she hurt Amu-chan..."

"What a pathetic loser..."

Rain walked faster, avoiding people's eyes. 'This can't be good...'

"Amu, what do you think about that girl?"

Rain stopped walking, and made eye contact with Amu as she talked to the girls. She looked nervous and she was defiantly willing me to move on. But I stayed. Suddenly, he expression changed to a more calm and cool one.

"She's clumsy and foolish," She said, flicking her hair. The girls laughed around her and Amu seemed guilty- but I was gone. 'No time to worry,' She thought. The apology has to work!

* * *

"Umm...Excuse me? Yes, I need to find where the Royal Garden is?"

The other student pointed over the opposite building and Rain thanked him. This was her big chance! Rain held the box of candies in her hands tightly, walking in the direction she was told to go. Further to her destination, she saw the garden and walked through the glass doors.

"Wow! This place is huge!" She exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Amu's voice demanded.

Rain jumped up, dropped her candies in the near coy pond. Her confidence sank and her plan of apologizing broke into pieces. She turned her head and faced Hinamori-chan.

"I'm s-sorry about bumping into you earlier..." She squeaked, tears jumping to her eyes. Amu's smug expression turned worried and she took a step forward. Rain let the tears run down her face. This wasn't supposed to happen this way!

"I'm so s-sorry!" Rain ran out the glass doors, never looking back. She had ruined her chance.

* * *

"What happened next?" The child exclaimed, sitting up from his seat. The grandmother laughed at his enthusiasm, pushing him back down gently.

"This is the good part," She said smiling.

* * *

Rain ran as far away from the house as possible, tears flowing from her eyes. Suddenly, her foot caught on something, sending her flying forward.

BAM!

"Ow..." The depressed girl sat up, wiping dirt from her clothing. Wiping her reddened face, she took a look around. A silent green forest was sprawled out as far as the eye could see and Rain gulped. She was...lost?

"Hello? HELLO?" Rain called, walking around. She looked at her feet sadly. First she messed up with Amu, and now she was lost. Maybe she just didn't want to be found at all. Sitting down on the ground again, Rain hugged her knees to her stomach, mourning her choice of ever getting up that morning. Today was just not her day.

After a few minutes of depression, Rain decided to go over everything she knew about Hinamori Amu.

"Well...She's cool, I guess..." Rain concluded. But there was more to it. All the boys loved her, all the girls loved her, animals loved her, heck even my mom's a fan! But there's something about the way she acts that's makes her seem -out of place.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" A voice called. Amu's voice. A lump formed in Rain's throat, silencing her voice. What should I say? 'Sorry I'm an idiot?' No way!

"Ah! Rain-chan, Are you alright?" Amu ran to her, putting her hands on her shoulders. Rain looked back at the ground, tiny tears falling down her face. Say it Amu, She willed. Say I'm a nobody, call me useless. A soft hand wiped the tears clean away, and Rain looked up, surprised at the action. Amu was smiling at her. But why?

"I'm glad you made me candy, Rain-chan. I was also happy you apologized to me," She said, holding rain's hand. Rain blushed.

"Aren't you mad I messed up?" Rain asked, avoiding Amu's gaze. Amu laughed.

"Everyone messes up sometimes!" She exclaimed. A weight was lifted off Rain's shoulders, but she was still sad.

"You don't! Your perfect!" Rain argued, then covered her mouth. Rain mentally slapped herself for being so rude again. Amu shook her head, sitting down in front of the purple-haired girl.

"I'm really not who everyone thinks I am..." Amu said slowly. Rain gasped.

"You don't have to tell me..." Amu smiled and took her hand.

"I want to tell you." Rain smiled and giggled.

"I'd also like to learn more about you too, Rain-chan," Amu said. Rain nodded thoughtfully, ready to hear her new friends tale.

* * *

"Me and Amu stayed in that small forest near the school til' one in the mornin'!" Rain exclaimed. Koshiro's mouth dropped.

"Wow! Did you learn all about each other Oba-chan?" He asked. The women nodded thoughtfully.

"Amu was such a wonderful girl. Her stories were the best I've ever heard. We both learned so much about each other that night. She truly became my best friend in just one day."

"That's so great Oba-chan!" Her grandson said smiling. The old women nodded and patted his head.

"It's about time for you to go to bed, eh?" She reminded him. He frowned and pounded a fist into his pillow.

"I don't wanna! I wanna hear the rest of Oba-chan's story!"

Rain closed her eyes and gently kissed the child's forehead.

"Tomorrow, Koshiro-kun," She whispered in his ear. He snuggled into his covers, frowning slightly, making the elderly women chuckle. Flipping the light switch, Rain smiled.

"Goodnight Koshiro-kun."

"Goodnight Oba-chan."


End file.
